You Make Me Smile
by CheddarFetta
Summary: 'You Make Me Smile Like The Sun... Just the thought of you can drive me wild. You make me smile.' Series of one-shots based on Zane, Rikki & their little family. Spin-off story from the one-shot  'A Daddy – Not A Father'.
1. Rude Awakenings

**Hey all! Here's a branch off story from the one-shot 'A Daddy - Not A Father' based on Rikki, Zane & Tahlia still. Unless I come up with a progressive storyline (suggestions are awesome!) then this story will just be a bunch of one-shots (again, I love suggestions!). I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to Season2H2o, as she's known on Youtube, or EpicFantasyStories on here for all her suggestions and help for ideas with this story. Huge, massive help - thank you! This chapter idea was an idea of her's which I've evolved on. **

**Enjoy my new story which I really shouldn't've created, but because of the really positive feedback from the one-shot, I decided to make this! **

**Anyway, I'm tired and I would love to read your reviews when I wake up tommorow. Appreciated guys, really it is. xx CheddarFetta**

**

* * *

**

**Story One - Rude Awakenings**

"Psst! Mummy!" Rikki Bennett heard as she was shaken out of her slumber by someone next to the bed.

"What's wrong Tahlia?" she asked, her voice cloudy from sleep as she blinked & rubbed her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. Sitting up as she saw the clearer figure of a little three year old girl next to her bed.

Looking down at the ground, Tahlia asked "Can I sleeps with you 'n' Daddy?"

Nodding, Rikki said "Sure baby girl" as she lifted Tahlia into the bed, moving over to make room for the petite girl to lay in between her and her husband, careful not to wake him.

Wriggling around to get comfortable in her new atmosphere, Rikki gave Tahlia a bit more room while she too laid down and turned to face her daughter.

"What was the matter?" Rikki asked softly as she wiped a tear that was rapidly absorbing into Tahlia's cheek.

It always amazed her how tears never brought on a tail! Tears are water aren't they?

"Tahl's had a bad dream."

"That's not good! Do you wanna tell Mummy about it?"

Tahlia shook her head and sweetly said "No. I don't wanna scare you too."

Smiling at her innocent thoughtfulness, Rikki was snapped out of it by a groan and movement on the opposite side of the bed.

Tahlia sensed it too and her eyes widened. "Uh oh! I woke Daddy up!"

As Zane flung his hands around a bit, trying to find his way without having to open his eyes, I saw him touch Tahlia's back which almost immediately woke him up.

Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Zane groggily said "Huh? What's up?"

"Tahl just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep babe. You have to get up in a few hours" Rikki said cuddling her daughter, both sitting up now, although Tahlia was starting to fall to sleep in her Mum's arms.

"You okay sweetie?" Zane asked as he patted his daughters back sleepily.

"Sleepy" he got back in response as the 3 year old yawned heavily, before shovelling down a bit in the bed, using Rikki as a pillow.

"Alright" Zane said as he laid down, facing Rikki & Tahlia this time.

"Night Daddy. Night Mummy" Tahlia said moving off her Mum, into the middle of the bed, but using all her remaining little bit of energy to slap a kiss onto her Dad's cheek and turning and doing the same to her Mum.

"Love you Mummy & Daddy. Thanks for letting me sleeps with you tonight."

Looking over their daughter's head that was laying in between them, Rikki & Zane smiled at each other in the dark.

Tahlia had just once again proved that all the sleepless nights, disruptions & aches from the annoying ways & positions the three year slept in were all worth it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I reckon I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this story... hehe! **

**Anyway, review & I shall upload a new chap! **

**Have a good day & remember, when you're reviewing, if you have any cute one-shot story ideas for Rikki, Zane or Tahlia scenes, let me know! **


	2. Red Crayons & Sleepy Wiggles

_Hey there! I know this was the story I updated last, but because it's lots of one-shots, I find these are sometimes easier to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and an even bigger thank you to everyone who gave me ideas! I loved them all and I plan to use every single one of them, so thank you! _

_Enjoy the story and please review. I would love to know what you think! Have a good day :)_**

* * *

**

**Story 2 - Red Crayons & Sleepy Wiggles**

Walking into the lounge room of her families house, Rikki saw Tahlia's little body sprawled across the lounge.

"Hey Missy."

"Hey Mummy."

"Whatya watching?"

"Da Wiggles" Tahlia said smiling, but not moving from her laying-down position.

"Cool. I always liked Greg."

"Who's he?"

"Oh right... he's before your time kiddo. Who do you like?"

"Jeff, cause he's always falling asleep... just like Daddy!" Tahlia said innocently, not looking up from the TV, hence not witnessing her Mum's amused expression.

Laughing at her daughter, Rikki looked at the clock.

"Do you want some lunch now?"

Tahlia nodded in response, but didn't move her eyes away from the TV the whole time.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Cheesy toast" the tot answered simply, prompting Rikki to move to the kitchen.

#

Honestly, Rikki Bennett wasn't a good cook. The best meals in the house were either made by a random down at one of the fast-food joints, or by Zane who enjoyed creative cooking, which he was much better than Rikki at.

Maybe the only thing she could make was a grilled cheese toast, requiring only putting a piece of cheese on bread and grilling it. Although saying that, she still manages to burn the bread nearly every second time she makes it for herself & Tahlia.

Minutes later, she emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates, each with a slice of grilled cheese toast, one however, was much darker than the other. Taking the darker one for herself, she said "Lunch is ready" to her daughter, putting the plates down on the table and pausing the Wiggles program that Tahlia was watching.

Groaning and sitting up, Tahlia pushed herself off the couch and walked over to Rikki, sitting down at the table on the chair next to her.

"Thanks Mummy" Tahlia said with a mouthful of bread.

"No problem baby. Do you want a drink?"

Nodding her blonde, curly head, Tahlia accepted the offer and Rikki got up, getting two glasses of cordial for them both.

"So kiddo, whatya wanna do today?"

"Can I go swimming?"

"No baby. Remember Daddy has to come with us and help us when we go swimming, and today he's working" Rikki explained to her disappointed 3 year old.

"Oh... can I do finger-painting then?"

"Yeah sure."

"YAY! Can I start now?"

"How 'bout you finish your lunch first?"

"Nah... It's too black Mummy."

"Oh thanks! Even my 3 year old realizes I can't cook. Well next time cook it yourself then!" Rikki joked basically to herself, knowing Tahlia wouldn't have a clue about the joke.

"Can I do finger-painting now?"

"Yeah I'll go and get the paints" Rikki said as she grabbed some paper, a few different coloured paints and 3 newspapers.

"Be quick!" Tahlia told her sternly, making her Mum laugh at the attitude, already! She was only three for crying out loud! But then again, look at her parents...

'Imagine the teenage years; actually Zane can deal with that!' Rikki thought to herself as she walked outside where Tahlia was sitting on the terracotta bricks, waiting.

"Now what colour do you want first Tahls?"

"Red!" she definitively responded.

Rikki nodded as she poured the red paint into a bowl; with Tahlia already dipping her fingers in before she had a chance to even get a piece of paper.

"Hold on" Rikki said as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper for Tahlia, as she happily started squirming her fingers in all directions on the paper.

Tahlia made little squealing noises from the feeling of wet, smooth paint cascading of colour all over the paper.

"Do you do finger-painting at playgroup?"

"Yeah, but I don't like finger-painting at playgroup. I only do it at home with Mummy!" Tahlia said sweetly, making her Mum smile, and making up for her attitude earlier in the day.

"Aww thanks baby. So what do you do instead of finger-painting?"

"I like drawing & colouring" Tahlia said, pronouncing each word in her own little way.

"Oh Mummy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're meant to guess Mummy! You play the game wrong!"

"Okay... um, my guess is that you've started growing wings" Rikki said, making the little girl laugh.

"No! Silly Mummy! I know who I'm going to get married to when I'm a big girl."

"Oh wow! Daddy is gonna be interested to hear this one... Who are you going to marry?"

Beaming, Tahlia announced "Braden from play-group!"

"Why?"

"I didn't used to be friends with him, but then he let me use his red crayon when there were none left, so now we're getting married!" Tahlia said excitedly, like Braden's feat was the biggest heroic deed she had experienced.

Rikki laughed at the world according to a three year old, and while Tahlia continued to finger paint busily, Rikki wondered whether she'd ever said something like that when she was younger.

* * *

Around 9:30 that night, Tahlia was fast asleep and Rikki was getting ready to go to bed. Remembering her discussion with her daughter today, Rikki made a quick detour to the office where Zane was busy typing something on his laptop.

As she walked into the room, Zane looked up and smiled.

"She asleep?" Zane asked simply.

Nodding, Rikki replied "Has been for ages."

"Oh right."

"Speaking of which, I had a rather interesting conversation with her today."

Looking up from his laptop again, Zane's expression changed to curiosity, asking "Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not, but I'm telling you anyway."

Sighing, Zane lent back in his seat as his wife walked over & sat on the desk.

"Well, Tahl was finger-painting and then she just randomly told me she was getting married."

Not realizing the innocence of the situation, Zane freaked out, exclaiming "WHAT!"

"The kid's name's Braden... so I guess that this means we'll be shipping Missy Moo off sooner than we'd thought!" Rikki said smiling at Zane's panic attack.

"Uhhh no we're not! Can we end this conversation? Like now?"

"While you've still got brown hair or can I stop after the greys have seeped through?"

"Rikki!"

Smiling and pleased with the result of tormenting her husband, Rikki slid off the desk, kissed Zane and said "'Night. I'm off to bed."

"Okay I'll be in soon."

Walking out of the room, Rikki smirked and whipped her head back into the study, not being able to fight the tempting urge to stir Zane up more.

"Can you check on Tahlia before you go to bed?"

"M-hmm"

"Thanks... just make sure she hasn't smuggled any boys in!"

"Rikki!" Zane blasted again, as Rikki scrunched her face up grinning, bolting off.

* * *

_Not 100% sure whether I'm happy with how that one turned out. Please let me know what you thought of it. _

_Reviews = Creative Inspiration. Creative Inspiration = Easier to write. Easier to write = Faster Updates. Faster Updates = Happy You ( I hope!) and Happy Me! So please review! _

_Have a good day :D_


	3. Innocence & Curiosity

_Hey everyone! :D I'm so glad this is up not only because I had so much fun writing it, but also because during the week I had a scare with this story and long story short, I thought I'd lost the whole chapter, plus my plans for the upcoming chapters. I nearly died! Thankfully though, my nerves are now healed and it gave me enough of a fright to force me to remember to backup my other work. Sorry for that boring spiel. Just thought I'd let you know why my chap wasn't up earlier! _

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and double thank you to everyone that's given me ideas. I really appreciate it. Reviews are my writing fuel! _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it. Have a good day xo_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Innocence & Curiosity **

Walking past myriads & myriads of people, 6 adults and a little girl made their way through the open gate, their entrance between two high fences. After a train ride and a walk, they'd finally arrived at their destination.

"It's so big!" Tahlia squealed in delight as her big blue eyes bolted around in all directions. She was slightly bewildered by the surroundings that were many times bigger than she is, but that didn't stop her enthusiasm that made her Parents, 'Aunties' & 'Uncles' smile.

"You bet!" Lewis said smiling, as he too looked around the showgrounds.

Rikki & Zane had arranged to go to the Royal Queensland Show for the day with Cleo & Lewis and Bella & Will. The group of them had just paid their admission and were walking into the jam-packed, noisy showgrounds.

Cleo & Lewis had their arms wrapped around each others back, walking along radiantly beaming as any newly engaged couple would.

Next to them, Bella & Will were walking closely next to each other, holding hands. Will had one hand in Bella's and the other in his shorts pocket, while Bella's free hand was placed gently on her small, but burgeoning baby bump.

Zane was walking next to the expectant couple, with his daughter sitting on his shoulders. His hands were stretched up, grasping her legs and back, holding her safely atop of him. Rikki was walking alongside her husband & their daughter, taking it all in.

"Daddy..." Tahlia started to say, but got preoccupied with playing with Zane's sunglasses that were on top of his head, dangerously close to her curious hands.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna ride on the biggest, hugest ride!" Tahlia squealed, her blonde locks that were tied in two little piggy-tail sprouts, cascading around in the wind.

"Not this year, you're not!" Zane said, mentally considering whether he ever would actually let her go on the big rides.

"But Uncle Will said I could!" Tahlia grumbled, causing heads to turn to her guilty as charged, un-biological 'Uncle'.

"You know I'm gonna have so much fun with revenge when you're kid is born, mate!" Zane said, referring to all the times, like now, where Will had told Tahlia stuff, putting either Rikki or Zane in a bad position.

"Yeah I know... that's why I'm trying to make the most of it while it's only one-sided."

"Don't you worry! I've got a whole _pile_ of ideas that I've been storing away from over the years" Zane said, making the others in the group laugh.

"Anyway, where are we headed first?" Cleo asked as they reached a halt.

"I don't care, but I like _really_ gotta pee" Bella groaned.

"I remember what that's like! Probably the worst part of pregnancy... apart from morning sickness, mood-swings & labour" Rikki said with a frown, reminiscing back to a little over 4 years ago.

"Well I'd like to go on the dodgems... for Tahlia of course!" Zane said changing the subject, awkwardly adding the last part a good five seconds later.

"Oh yeah! I love the dodgems!" Will joined in excitedly.

"I'm in!" Lewis added.

"Alright, so you boys'll go and take the kid on the dodgems, while we'll go toilet and then watch. That's fair!" Rikki summarized sarcastically.

"Yup, we're only doing it for Tahl" Zane smirked.

"Right... for Tahlia" Rikki said, rolling her eyes, knowing perfectly well that he was using their daughter as an excuse.

Leaving their partners who all ran to the dodgems the second they turned around, Bella laughed as she glanced back. "They never grow up do they!"

#

Due to the huge line up, by the time the girls got back from the loos, the guys were still waiting in the line to go on.

Having a quick catch-up while they waited, the girls watched as the guys finally got on, each of them racing to the best looking car. You would've thought by the way that they were acting that they four or maybe even fourteen... not twenty-four!

After the 3 minute ride was over, they all came out laughing, but arguing about who won.

"I won, trust me!" was the first thing the girls heard from when the boys came into earshot.

"Dream on Lewis! You were thrashed!" Will exclaimed.

"As if! Tahl & I beat you both! Didn't we?" Zane said, looking to the three year old for her opinion. "Yeah! We beat that car Daddy!"

Rikki rolled her eyes at the already obvious competitive streak of her daughter. She really was her father's daughter! Sure she was a replica of herself in looks, but she was all Zane when it came to her personality.

"You're too cute!" Cleo cooed.

"Warning Lewis. Oncoming clucky-ness" Will muttered in his friends direction.

"I am not clucky! Not yet anyway" Cleo debated.

"That's what Bella said..." Will said pointing to the slight bump in his partner's thin frame.

Zane laughed at their conversation as he passed Tahlia to Rikki.

"How far along are you Bella?" Lewis asked.

"5 months on Tuesday" Bella replied, with a beaming smile.

"Wow already? When's your 5 month scan? Are you gonna find out what you're having?" Rikki nudged Bella curiously.

"We're booked in for that on Thursday, but I don't think we will cause I wanna know, but he wants a surprise. I know if I found out, I'd let it slip within half an hour. I'm hopeless!" Bella laughed.

"Plus it'd be kinda hard to sneak specific-sex coloured into your place without Will noticing" Rikki added. "I'm glad we both wanted to know with Tahls. Neither Zane nor I have the patience to wait!"

"I can't believe that was 3 years ago" Zane said, sighing as he looked over to his not-so-little-anymore girl in his wife's arms.

"4 actually" Rikki corrected him as she held Tahlia who was quietly fiddling with her Mum's earrings.

"It feels like just yesterday that you told me you were pregnant for crying out loud!" Zane replied, trying to get his head around how long it had actually been.

"_That _was nearly 5 years ago" Rikki smirked.

"I feel ancient" Zane frowned. The years had gone by so fast.

"Yeah I thought I saw a few grey hairs in there!" Lewis teased making Zane's frown increase.

"Mate, I'm 24, not 44! Please don't age me anymore than that."

"You're such a grumpy old man!" Rikki laughed.

"Blame Tahlia."

"Alright. Anyway, where are we off to next?"

"Food!" Tahlia announced, with the biggest grin.

Rolling his eyes, Zane said "You'd think we never feed her! She's sure got Rikki's appetite. Actually, it's probably big enough to be more like Rikki's & mine combined!"

Laughing, everyone walked in the direction of the temporarily set up food court. It was nearly lunch time as they'd had a late start to the day and then it had taken quite a while to get to the showgrounds because of the busy traffic. Hence, 7 tummies were either rumbling or on the verge of it. They reached their destination and Tahlia gazed around in amazement at all the different foods, shops and smells in her environment which was nearly 10 times bigger for her than her parents and their friends.

"Ooh! Chinese!" Cleo said, oh-so subtly pointing to the little oriental stall.

"So that's what you want?" Lewis checked.

"How'd you know?" Cleo smiled as he took her hint, before the two walked off to that stall.

"What do you want baby?" Will asked Bella.

"I dunno. Anything with chicken or potato I guess."

"Why am I not surprised!" Will said with an eyes roll and small smile.

"Cravings, hey?" Zane asked, getting a nod from Will.

"Yeah. All she eats is chicken, potato, bread or cheese. It's enough to put me off for life!"

"Easier and cheaper than Rikki's. She wanted chocolate coated coffee beans, rose petal jam, Turkish delight... basically anything sweet, expensive and hard to find!" Zane replied with a smirk.

"Shut up Zane! You're making me hungry!" Rikki said slapping her husband's shoulder with her free hand as Bella & Will walked off to buy their lunch.

With a laugh as he rubbed his shoulder, Zane ignored Rikki, instead asking "Alright then, what do _we_ want for lunch?"

"I feel like a curry, but Tahl wouldn't eat it so I dunno."

"She'd eat plain naan bread and rice wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, just get her that."

"Okay. What do you want then?"

Rikki smirked. "I told you I wanted a curry! Don't ever become a waiter Zane."

"No kidding, but what sort of curry do you want?"

"A hot one."

"God you're annoying Rikki!" Zane sighed, getting a cheeky nod from his wife.

"Okay, I'll try something different then. You try and find a table for us and I'll get the food" Zane said, gesturing to the clusters of busy tables as he got his wallet out of his jeans.

#

Half an hour later, the 3 couples and Tahlia were all sitting at a table amongst the crowd, each either finished or finishing their meals.

Rikki was cleaning up Tahlia's mess on the table from her rice which she had abandoned, now sitting on Cleo's lap as she played with her new engagement ring.

"It's so shiny!" Tahlia said in mesmerisation as she gently moved Cleo's finger around to see the sun glisten against her diamond.

Cleo giggled and twisted her hand a bit, smiling at the ring too.

Across the table, Zane was wrapping his arm around Rikki and Bella let out a random giggle from where she was reclined against Will's chest.

Rikki's glance moved to Bella, with a strange look. "What's up?"

"The baby's kicking. It feels weird as!" Bella smiled, looking as though she was on the edge of giggling again as Will placed his hand on Bella's stomach, joining hers.

"Can you feel da baby kick?" Tahlia asked excitedly.

"Yeah sweetie. Do you want to feel it?" Bella asked, getting a definite nod in response as she bolted off Cleo's lap, walking over Lewis and Will until she got to Bella where she made herself comfortable, just plonking down on Will's lap.

"Tahlia! Make yourself at home why don't you?" Zane joked sarcastically at his daughter's manners, not that she cared in the least. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's all good – she's fine" Will said with a smile as Tahlia reached out to touch Bella's stomach, just as Bella gently took hold of her hand to show her where the baby was kicking at the time.

"Can you feel that?" Bella asked, getting another big nod as Tahlia's eyes bulged in amazement.

"That's 'mazing, but you need to tell the baby off for kicking. Daddy said that's bad."

Everyone in the group laughed at Tahlia's innocence.

The fact that everyone was laughing at her flew right over the three year olds head, where she was already thinking of her next question.

"Aunty Bella, how did a baby get in your tummy? Did you eat it?"

The laughing stopped, and everyone's attention turned to Bella & Will who awkwardly looked at each other, cheeks blushing.

"Good question Tahl. Ask your Dad" Will concluded after 10 or so seconds silence.

Cleo, Lewis and Rikki stifled laughter as Zane blankly looked at Tahlia, then at Rikki, then at Tahlia again.

"Ask Mummy" Zane said, passing the 'bomb' to his wife.

She shot him an evil glare. "I'll get you an ice-cream later if you ask Dad" Rikki replied, smirking back at Zane, knowing her daughter well enough that she would win with a food bribe.

Tahlia sighed. "Daddy, how did a baby get in Aunty Bella's tummy?"

Looking up at her Dad with curious and innocent blue eyes, Tahlia waited for Zane to respond. "Umm... well... I guess her & uncle Will had some fun and played a few games."

"I love playing games! But I don't have a baby in my tummy!" Tahlia said as her curiousness changed to confusion.

"That's a different sort of game sweetie."

"Can I play that game?" Tahlia asked excitedly as Zane's cheeks paled. His daughter honestly & innocently didn't know what alluding to.

"No... Definitely not."

Tahlia sighed with annoyance and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"That's a game you play in the dark. You don't like the dark."

Everyone in the group, except for Zane, were stifling their laughter over the situation.

"Games? Seriously Zane!" Rikki laughed at her husband's explanation.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Zane scowled.

"I'd just go through all the birds and the bees with her!"

"But she's 4!"

"Exactly; she wouldn't understand any of it!"

Zane rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Rikki and as she got comfortable in Zane's arms, her smirk morphed into a smile as they watched their close friends entertaining their daughter. It was a beautiful scene in front of them. Nothing significant, but just a 'stop and smell the roses' type beauty of the situation, just enough to make the couple smile.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing that chapter! It was quite amusing and I'm happy with how most of it turned out. Except the ending. It sounded kinda corny, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. So what did you think of it? I'd like to thank PaCmAn FeVeR for the idea of Tahlia asking where babies came from! If anyone else has other ideas for upcoming one-shots, just let me know. I'll try and use them all. _

_Pretty please review :) Have a good day xo_


End file.
